User blog:Addfire/Desperation
Elodie stood on the bow of her ship, feeling the ocean air as it hit her square in the face. She was excited! She was also partially blinded because her blonde hair, normally in curls, had been let down and was allowing the wind to smack her directly in her blue eyes. She was returning home to Mayatambia. She was eager to return to her homeland, to her subjects. The princess couldn't be away for too long, now could she? And she had her studies to return to. She had been going to the Mayatambian branch of Hope's Peak High, but her father had thought that she was getting too little diversity. So she had been sent off to the Oxford branch. A whole flock of students were going to the Oxford branch, she had learned. Fifteen other kids her age. She was excited, new faces were always good. A breath of fresh air! Elodie was practically rubbing her hands together in glee. But for now, her father would be worried about her. She needed to hurry back. ∫ Elodie took a deep breath, looking up at the imposing Hope's Peak Academy. It loomed over her. She gulped. It had been branded as state-of-the-art, what would happen if it was too high-tech for her? Maybe she would fail! What would happen to the reputation of Mayatambia if their gem, the Ultimate Princess, failed? Maybe she should... No, she would go in. She wouldn't just pass, she'd excel! She'd... she'd go in there, and she'd take the reins away from the teachers, take the cow by the bell, leave her flaming irons in a tangled web of mixed metaphors. She was going to take Hope's Peak by storm. Elodie walked through the doors of the building. Immediately after the doors closed, sleeping gas filled the waiting area and she fell asleep. ∫ When Elodie woke up, she was in a dorm room. She had a room to herself, like back in the Mayatambian branch, with a closet, the plush white bed she was currently in, and a bookshelf. On the bookshelf, among the books and a strange black device, was a coffee machine. These HPA people went all out... Before she looked around the room, she started up the machine. Ah, coffee... ''She mentally grinned. ''My one true love. The room had two doors, one labeled 'bathroom' and one labeled 'outside'. Opening up the closet, she found all the clothes she had sent ahead, her crown (really just a gold circlet, but she put it on anyways), and a sliver anklet. The door leading out had a note taped to it, and Elodie noticed immediately that it was impossible to lock. She picked up the note. Hello, Elodie, it read, and welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! You'll learn more about your time here, and exactly what you'll be doing at this gorgeous school, if you make your way to the gym. Don't know where the gym is? Then open up the handy e-device located on your bookshelf and activate the 'maps' section. That'll help loads! Yours, '' ''The Principal Wow, thought Elodie. This principal dude is a real nice character! She walked over to the bookshelf and turned on a sleek black pad. The screen lit up. Hello, Elodie, the screen read. Elodie clicked on an icon labeled 'Maps', and an image popped up, labeled First Floor: Floor one must have the dormitories, ''mused Elodie. She clicked on the stairs, which yielded no results, and then saw an arrow on the right-hand side. ''That looks promising... What came up was titled Second Floor. So, I need to take the stairs up and the Gym is the first room on the right? Elodie quickly downed some coffee, ran into the bathroom, looked in the mirror, assured herself that the circlet and anklet both looked fine – But ugh, that dress! Why am I wearing red? I'll change later... – and ran out the door, carrying her e-decive close to her chest. She sprinted up the stairs, thankfully there wasn't too many. She ran into the gym – hopefully she wasn't too late – and found a room full of fifteen people. Well, sixteen, counting herself. "Oh, hey!" Yelled another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. But while Elodie's hair was closer to golden and her eyes were pale, this girl had hair sun-bleached into a very pale yellow, and her eyes were honest-to-god cobalt. "The sixteenth one's here! Now, should we wait for the headmaster or...?" "I vote we all introduce ourselves first..." was the reply from a kid with unruly grey hair covered with a baseball cap. "That way, we aren't strangers!" "Good idea!" said a girl with black hair dyed pink at the ends. "I'll go first, and I suggest that we go in order of rooms. My name's James. James Bond... nah, I'm Joan Wong. I'm the Ultimate Actor. Won three Oscars! That's right, I'm 16 with 3 Oscars!" She seemed pleased with herself, but more proud than boastful. Her voice was bubbly, kinda cheerful. "If we're going by rooms, that means that I'm next." A boy with blonde hair in a red and black jacket straightened, and then stretched. "I'm Michael Matteo, the Ultimate Scholar... I'm the one who managed to translate that second set of Dead Sea Scrolls last year... and yeah. Um..." The grey-haired kid clapped his hands together. Every hand turned. "I'm Lou Adgendia, Ultimate Adventurer. Been to every Continent, every island, climbed three of the highest mountains (Everest, Denali, and Lhotse)... Once I've gotten through the top 5 mountains I'm planning on doing some deep-sea diving!" A brown-haired boy wearing a lab coat cleared his throat. "Abe Thatcher. Ultimate Chemist. Claim to fame is being the youngest recipient of the Nobel Science prize for my new glue, the most powerful glue ever. I'm working on an acid, as well..." Another kid stood up. His hair was dyed yellow, and he was slightly gangly. "Uh... I'm Martin Thomas. I, uh, well, I supply, like, stuff to the military?" He almost sat down before realizing that he hadn't named his Ultimate. "Oh yeah, I'm the Ultimate Roboticist." The next person stood up. She was of Asian descent, with hair dyed lavender. "I'm Crystal Suji," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Ultimate Doll." Then she sat down. Abe looked at her. "Not sure how that's an Ultimate, but okay..." was his reply. Elodie realized that she was up, so she took a deep breath and said fiercely, "I'm Elodie Rigderion, Ultimate Princess! I'm the Princess of Mayatambia, and I'm gonna do great things!" Crystal chuckled. "Ooh, Ultimate Princess. Unlike you, some of us had to work for our Ultimates. Lucky you, being born into it." Elodie shot daggers at her. The next boy had straight black hair and a muscular build. "The name's Dominic Cassoway. I'm the Ultimate Infantryman, I single-handedly fended off a group of soldiers who attacked my village." He didn't give a nationality, but his accent hinted at being... perhaps Russian? Another boy was up the instant Dominic sat down. "Jack Huang is my name, and soccer's my game! I'm the Ultimate Soccer Player, the first sixteen-year old to get a contract to play internationally!" He sat down so fast Elodie didn't register the transition. A boy wearing a grey hoodie with dark hair and blue eyes got up languidly, deliberately. "Hello. I'm Evan Coldfield, and before I reveal my Ultimate... anyone up for a game of three-card-monte?" The students gave him a blank stare. "Oh, fine. I'm the Ultimate Card Trick. I used to make out like I could do magic, got a pretty penny for it too. Not that that should dissuade anyone from my game, but..." After a few seconds of silence, he sat back down. "Fine..." he grumbled, putting up his hood. A girl with long brown hair, black eyes, and a blue scarf covering her mouth got up sinuously."I'm Clover Clovet," she purred. For that's all that could describe her voice, a purr. "The Ultimate... Seductress. I can't wait to properly meet... some of you." She stretched, showing off... assets... and got down. She looked at Dominic and licked her lips. Elodie shuddered. The cobalt-eyed girl stood up, looking at Clover warily, and said, "My name is Sam Winters. I'm the Ultimate Thief. I do publicity stunts, the like. Maybe one of you has heard about me?" Abe nodded. The next person to stand up was a short boy, with a bandana covering his mouth and slicked-back black hair. Everything about him was oily, including his voice. "I'm Franklin Hicks, the Ultimate Annoyance. My claim to fame, if you were wondering, is starting the Kenyan Civil War." He sat down. Elodie's fist curled up. Just listening to the guy made her want to punch his lights out! And the fact that he seemed... proud of that? Ugh. The next person to stand up, a girl, had dreadlocks, a scarf covering her neck, and one of those sleeping masks over her eyes, this specific sleeping mask having two cartoonish eyes where her actual eyes would be. "I'm Raven Seryu," she said. "The Ultimate Scout. I'm blind, but my senses of hearing, taste, and smell are fourteen times as powerful as the normal human. I can't see your faces, but I know where each and every one of you are, based on your breathing, and the heat coming off your bodies." Then she sat down. The final person – apart from the sleeping girl – stood up. She had brown hair, which would be falling over her face if not for a pink barrette, purple eyes, and pale skin. "Hello everyone," she said. She seemed generally cheerful, and happy to be here. "I'm Hazuki Shinohara, Ultimate Cartoonist. I write and draw comics, and there's one I've gotten a lot of good reviews about, which is probably how HPA found me." She nodded to the group, and then sat down. Now, the only person left was the one who they guessed was called May. Crystal sighed, and then walked over to her and yanked on her hair. May woke up, immediately. "Ow..." She pouted. May had blue eyes, one of them a lot lighter. It seemed like she couldn't see through it, and the eyelid containing it was scarred. Her hair was unruly, uneven, but short and blonde. "Well, what, I should give you my name? I'm May. Can't... remember my last name, exactly, but it'll come to me! Can't remember my Ultimate, either, but it must've been a doozy 'cuz HPA came to my door and took me here, didn't even ask. And I like the color white, humming, knives, singing, blood, torture-" May (Elodie resolved to call her 'Mad May' mentally) whipped her head around to lock onto Joan. "GREEN!" She shrieked. "A spy!" Mad May jumped on top of Joan, tackling her to the ground. The students cleared into a circle around her, and watched in horror as she used her thumbs to gouge out Joan's eyes. Suddenly, Jack, Raven, and Dominic were wrestling May away. "What the devil are you?" Grunted Jack, struggling against her ridiculous strength even with three people helping him. May shrieked, and ripped her arms free to cover her ears, rolling on the ground. "HOLD IT!" A robotic voice boomed. Every person, even May, jumped and turned to the sound of the voice. "Everyone, clear away from Joan. That means you, darling May." The speaker seemed to be... some kind of robotic potato? "That's right, move along. Martin, in your pocket is the prototype for those artificial eyes you've been working on, put those on Joan's chest." John was on the ground, arm covering her eye-sockets. Martin complied with the potato, and then stepped away. The moment he had, Joan's body sank into the ground, and the floor closed over him. "Joan's fine, back in a couple seconds," reassured the potato. Elodie took the time to stare at this strange addition. Half of it's body was white, the other half black. The eye and side of mouth on the white side looked fine, but on the black side they were... corrupted. The eye was a jagged red scar, and the mouth was full of teeth. The floor where Joan had been opened up again, and up came Joan, with eyes. But they weren't green, they were colorless. "Um, you can change the colors of your eyes to your preference. I'd, um, suggest not choosing green, I don't think, uh, that May likes it..." May brightened visibly and hugged Martin. "No more green!" She yelped in delight. Joan nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they had become silver. "Good choice..." said the potato. "Now, I need to explain what's gonna be happening, as promised. And, well, this is honestly my favorite part... seeing your expressions... Anyways. I'm called Potatokuma. I realize that translates to 'Potato-Bear', but soon you'll be too... busy to worry about that. And why you're here? Well, I hate to break it to you (that's a lie, this is my favorite part)... you're here to kill each other." Elodie, Martin, Dominic, and Hazuki immediately cried out. "What?" "That can't be possible!" "Who are you, anyways?" "You can't keep me here!" Once they had quieted down, Michael spoke up. "Actually, before coming here I checked the stairwell. Potatokuma can, in fact, keep us here. I doubt he's bluffing. Highly doubt it, in fact." Michael looked at the robot. "So, what's the catch?" "You're a smart cookie, aren't you? I won't directly answer that... but you can check your handy-dandy e-device, which holds each rule that will affect you." A clicking noise could be heard as students turned on their e-devices. Elodie's yielded these rules: - You may not leave the school. If you attempt to do so, you will be punished. - Lights will turn off at 22:30. They will turn back on at 7:00, and any students not found in their beds will be punished accordingly. - Harming Principal Potatokuma is forbidden. - Destroying cameras is forbidden. - If you kill a fellow student, and you are not caught, you will graduate. - Attempting to break into rooms or floors that are locked is forbidden. - If students find that one of their own has killed, and successfully find the guilty party, then the guilty party alone shall be executed. - You may only kill a maximum of two people. - Additional rules will be added if necessary. ∫ Hazuki trembled with rage. This creature claimed that it could force everyone to kill? Not likely. Everyone here was a good person... it's not like they would descend into savagery. "Oh, one more thing!" chuckled Potatokuma. "You guys are, for the most part, sane. 'Why would you go off and start stabbing without good reason?' You ask. And here's the good reason: your friends and family. Your 'someone special', 'significant other', parent, grandparent... "Well?" Asked the Principal. "It's breakfast time! You guys should be starving right now... get going!" Each student silently walked into the Dining Hall, which was separated from the Kitchen by a long counter. A large table with sixteen chairs stretched out. Hazuki looked at it, and the empty plates in front of each chair. "Excuse me, everyone?" Asked Hazuki. Elodie, Lou, Raven, and Michael looked at her. "Everyone?" She asked, a little louder this time. Every face turned towards her. Hazuki wilted a little under all the attention. "I was just wondering... who's making our food?" Crystal snorted. "Wow, we're geared to kill each other and you're worried about waffles? Jeez, maybe I was misunderstanding dear old Principal, but apparently the only way to get out of here is to stab." A murmur stirred through the rest of the students. "That's not actually true," Michael said, just loud enough to be heard. "It's not just that we should kill, but that we should kill well. It's not enough for me, for example, to kill Dominic here, but for me to kill him without getting caught. So I doubt that anyone will start immediately. After all, a plan is needed. On top of that, one person is only able to kill up to two people, so 13 people here (16 - 1 potential murderer & 2 potential victims) have nothing to fear. It's better to trust each other, although of course retaining some caution should be necessary." "And, with that being said," Elodie added on, "I'd be happy to make food for all of you. Cooking is one of the skills I have been taught, aside from fencing and diplomacy. However... I don't think you'll trust me making the food by myself, so maybe some people could help? Also, I might make a mistake while cooking and I'd love to have it caught." Abe stepped forwards at the same time Joan did. "I'd be pleased to help you. Good nutrition makes a good mind." Said Abe. Joan just nodded. Hazuki watched Joan, Abe, and Elodie walk behind the counter. They discussed some things, and then everyone got to work. It seemed, from Hazuki's point of view, that Elodie did most of the cooking, and John handed her raw ingredients. Whenever Elodie needed something frozen, or a drink, or really anything that didn't need to be cooked, Abe was there with it. They worked neatly and efficiently. Meanwhile, Martin was sitting next to her. Now that she looked around, everyone but Joan, Abe, and Elodie were seated. And soon those three came, too, carrying plates stacked with pancakes and omelettes. Hazuki drowned her pancake in maple syrup provided by Abe, and then dug in. When she paused for breath, she also asked, "So... what's in the kitchen?" Joan was the one to answer, looking up from her omelette. Everyone was momentarily blinded as her new robot eyes caught the light. "Well, a whole lot of food, for one. There's... also a set of menacing cleavers, five in all. Which is... not that good." Hazuki pursed her lips. Dominic looked up, already done eating. "I suggest that we search the Chemistry Lab, and the Laundry Room," was all he said. Hazuki joined Joan, Lou, Martin, Elodie, Jack, Clover, and Abe to search the lab. The other group walked down the stairs. As Hazuki's group filed into the lab, Abe immediately brightened with delight. "My bet is that Potatokuma repurposed the actual Oxford branch, because I recognize all this stuff from touring the website," He informed the group. Joan looked at one of the beakers, set it back down, and moved over to a Bunsen Burner. Clover relaxed in a chair, not helping. Elodie looked around, trying to help but unsure how. Jack and Martin looked through a box of safety goggles and gloves. And Hazuki decided to tackle a shelf of crystals. When they returned to the dining hall, it was already lunchtime. The two groups discussed their findings. "We'll go first," said Michael calmly. "Dominic has a report on the laundry room, and then Sam will explain the elevator, which we looked at as well." "The laundry room is... just that. There is a room full of detergents, including bleach, however. We've kept track of the exact number, and the volume of each bottle," Dominic curtly recited. Everyone turned to Sam. "The elevator has no controls, and is quite an old one, made out of a cage. Just by standing on it, I could make out at least three other floors, and there are probably more. By 'other', I mean other than the second and first floor. No buttons, either." "The chemistry lab has a few acids, bases, and the like, but none on their own are deadly. However, many of them could be mixed together to create... very horrid things. We didn't think to take note of each item, simply because of the quantity, and because each item is labeled." Elodie said all this in an attempt to stay serious, after conferring with Abe for a few moments. She's gonna need to stop being so uptight... thought Hazuki. I mean, she's trying way too hard to be the calm and serious leader. "Now," Elodie said, tone changing into a more cheerful one. "For food, I'm either gonna make panini or a lobster dish. What appeals to you?" ∫ A whole day passed. Michael watched, observing everything. He didn't intend to kill, not at all, but he did intend to watch out for potential killers. He saw Elodie, asking Jack if he wanted to play on the Mayatambian soccer team. "Hey, Jack?" She asked, shyly. They were hanging out in the Dining Hall, not there was really anywhere else. "Yeah?" He had replied, not really paying attention. Jack was staring up at something only he could see. "What drives you?" He looked over at her, confused by the weird question. "What do you mean?" "I mean... what's your motivation in life? What keeps you going? I have to stay alive because of my people. It's easy for me, because I don't have a choice when it comes to helping them. I have to, whether I like it or not. What about you?" "In matches, I live for adrenaline. I'm an adrenaline junkie! The thrill of being backed by a thousand cheering voices... that gives me the belief that I can do anything." "I'd like to watch you play." "I... didn't know you were into soccer." "We call it football, but... Mayatambia needs a good team. We need a lot of things, actually. But with you on our team, I think we'd be a lot better." Jack nodded, mulling it over. Then he returned to staring up into the distance. Which Michael saw a couple problems with, namely that Michael had lied earlier when he said thirteen. If they successfully caught the killer every time, and each killer only killed one person, eventually there would only be two people left. Those 'innocents' Potatokuma would need to free, or would kill. That meant the chances of survival were one in eight, or 12.5%. The chance that those two specifically was roughly one in sixteen, 6.25%. And playing the long odds had never been Michael's forte. Michael also saw Clover hit on Dominic. He doubted Dominic picked it up, as Clover did it subtly and Michael doubted anyone thought of Clover as subtle after her introduction. But Clover didn't seem to be doing it out of love as much as lust. Clover rubbed Michael the wrong way. What did a seventeen-year-old do to get the title of Ultimate Seductress? Michael watched as Jack, Sam, Dominic, and Abe all revisited the Chemistry Lab. Michael watched as Jack ordered the exact same brand of soda for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Someone really liked those MATI energy drinks. Abe confronted Michael, as well. "Hey, Mikey?" He asked, fidgeting with his fingers. "My name is Michael. What is it, Abe?" "I'm... scared." Well, that was unexpected. Michael thought the Ultimate Chemist would be able to keep his head screwed on. "Well, we are in a sick game where we are being manipulated to murder each other, that's understandable." "Not about that. I'm scared... of her." Michael was about to ask who her was, but it soon became obvious. May walked by, and Abe mumbled a flurry of different excuses before sprinting away. Which was another thing, the school was named Hope's Peak High. What kind of twisted mind would kill so many in a school of hope? Michael had assuaged the student's fears. But he went to sleep that night nervous that he wouldn't wake up. ∫ Crystal woke up furious. The master of disguise, even able to willingly quiet her heartbeat, thrown into an Agatha Christie novel come to life? The worst part was, she hadn't even needed to come to the Oxford branch. She had left the Korean branch for Oxford – Just for the year, she told her friends – for some 'new experiences'. Well, She was sure getting that. She walked up the stairs to the dining hall. She bumped into May going up, shoving her and snarling, "Freak." She should be gaining the trust of others, she knew, but she was pissed. And she had nothing to show for it. She sat down in her usual place (on her left: Sam, on her right: Lou), and waited for food to come. Abe, she noticed, wasn't helping out. She was going to call him out on it, but decided not to. Luckily for her, someone else did. "Hey, Abe," inquired Franklin, his voice like a thousand mosquito bites. "Why aren't you helping out with Elodie and Joan? Those two need a big, strong, man to help them ou-" He was cut off by Jack looking at him and pounding one hand into an open palm repeatedly. "I'm too tired," he admitted, and he did indeed have dark circles under his eyes. "Besides, I can take the morning off, can't I? I'll get back to work during lunch." Crystal smiled inwardly. This was the perfect opportunity. She'd sow some strife, then watch it escalate, and then stop it once it got out of hand. "Geez, Abe, wonder what kept you up?" She joked. "Anyone here on your hit list?" He darkened. "Considering the situation, that isn't that funny of a joke-" "But it is a good question," finished Raven, who was looking at Abe without eyes. "What would keep the Ultimate Chemist from sleeping?" Abe glowered at the table. "If you're insinuating what I think you are-" "Ooh, ooh, lemme help!" Chimed in May. She never ate with the group during lunch or dinner thanks to her extreme fear of the color green, but Crystal had to suffer listening to her all throughout breakfast. "You're not able to sleep because... you feel bad about trying to kill one of us! So who is it, Abe?" May got up from her place at the far end of the table and walked over to where Abe, Crystal, and Raven sat, tracing her fingers down Abe's spine. Crystal piped up. "I'd believe that he's awake because of the reverse. He thinks one of us would kill him. Which is understandable, our dear Principal did say, and I quote, 'you're here to kill each other'." Abe shot her a silent thank you with his eyes as Elodie and Joan unloaded the first batch of food. They had decided on an egg crêpe. Once each plate had been unloaded, and Jack had been given his special soda, and the chefs had sat down, everyone dug in. Crystal didn't eat that much in front of others, and this particular morning she wasn't all that hungry. Which was how she was able to catch Jack take a huge bite of his crêpe, nearly swallowing half the thing in a bite, and then pause – knife still in his other hand – to wash it down with soda. She heard Raven yell, too late, "No! That smells strange!" Jack looked at her, as if to say, what, I'm fine, downing the rest of his soda to prove it. He set it down. "Huh," he muttered. "That tasted kind of bitter." Jack's whole body spasmed. He contorted, choked out the beginning of a scream, gripped the knife so fiercely it began to draw blood. He involuntarily slammed his face against the table, twice, his leg locked. He grew stiff as a ramrod, then relaxed, then began shuddering. His breathing quickened to a sickening rate, his eyes dilated and flickered around, sometimes separately. Michael sprung to action first. "Hold him down! FOR GOD'S SAKE, DOMINIC, HOLD JACK DOWN!" Dominic forced Jack down on the table, narrowly avoiding an involuntary kick. Martin sprinted down the hall, shouting, "I SAW SOME ANESTHESIA IN THE CHEMISTRY LAB!" Abe forced his ear over Jack's chest. "Heart's beating extremely quickly. This isn't just a seizure or some bizarre allergic reaction." Martin returned with a syringe, which Abe snatched and jammed into Jack's arm. "I don't think he's going to make it. He might as well go painlessly." Crystal watched, slightly in horror, as the muscles near Jack's jaw bulged and twitched. Jack arched his back, his neck, in a final contortion. Then he lay still. Abe pressed his ear to Jack's chest again. Raven's face told the class all they needed to know. Jack was already dead. The room was quiet. Dominic was as pale as a ghost, Hazuki was crying. "What..." Crystal's voice was unsteady, shaky. "The... FUCK?" Even Franklin looked uneasy, the oily, self-assured look wiped off his face. "Whoever's the killer best 'fess up now. I'm... I don't know." "Confess?" Laughed Crystal. "Yeah, that will work. The murderer wants to leave. Asking nicely's gonna do, if you pardon me, jackshit." The loudspeakers shuddered on. "It seems some information is needed! All students, please report to the gym. Well, everyone except Jack. Poor dear just needs some rest." The class filed numbly into the gym. Everyone was in a state of shock. Potatokuma looked at the crowd with a confused glance (or as confused as you can get if you're a robot). "Wassamadder, kids, don't wanna do anything? You've got a murderer to catch, remember?" The gym was quiet. Michael looked up. "Why should we? If we let the killer graduate, that's one person gone free. In fact, here's what I propose. We draw lots to determine who kills and who gets killed, then call it a suicide. That way, we can free eight kids and-" "Nuh-uh!" Protested the bear. "No way you're gonna do that... I thought you'd be motivated by memory of dear ol' Jackie, but if not..." Everyone's device blipped. Each person turned their device on, only to realize a new rule had been added. Crystal looked at the new entry. - If a murderer is not caught and instead an innocent subject is chosen, every member of the jury will be executed. "So? Get to investigating! Life and death, all that..." ∫ Before any of the students went out through the school to investigate, Raven and Michael looked at the body. "Seems to me," muttered Michael, "That this is strychnine poisoning. From the muscle spasms, lockjaw, and the back-arching death rattle, that seems to be the only explanation. Does anyone remember what Jack ingested to do this?" Raven went over the events of breakfast again. She had smelled the crêpes, delicious, and the soda. But the soda had a different smell this time around. She had heard the crunch of Jack's teeth mashing together over the French pastry, and then... It was in the soda. Evidence gained: • Strychnine • Poisoned Soda ∫ Abe, Martin, and Hazuki checked the lab for a second time. Abe's eyes danced over the room before turning to them and saying, "Nothing's missing." "Uh, you're sure?" Asked Martin. He didn't feel good about returning empty-handed. "I catalogued every section of this lab. If anything's wrong, I would know immediate-" "Hey, guys!" Hazuki beckoned the two over. "Two bottles are missing." Martin looked over her shoulder to the shelf she was standing in front of. It was filled with chemical compounds. "How do you, uh, know, if you don't mind me, um, asking?" Martin stammered. Hazuki gestured to two different sections of the shelf. One was labeled N₂O₂, and another was labeled C₂₁H₂₂. There were beakers in those sections, but none of them matched the label. "And that, uh, explains why you, um, didn't see it?" Said Martin excitedly. "The killer put the bottles there to try to cover their tracks!" Evidence gained: • Missing Beakers ∫ The group reconvened in the dining hall. Evan was first to speak. "So, my group – that's Sam, Clover, and Lou – know that there is nothing missing from the laundry room. None of the five bottles of bleach have been touched." Elodie piped up. "And from Joan, Dominic, and myself's search of the kitchen, nothing is missing from there... except for some bottles of soda." "What specific kind of soda?" asked Michael. What a brain, thought Evan. Just ask for the brand. "Uh..." Elodie trailed off, trying to remember. "MATI, I think? I must have given Jack the last one." Michael sat up in his seat a little straighter, but only Evan noticed it. That must mean something to him... ''He pondered. Evan unconsciously removed a pack of playing cards from his pocket and began shuffling them. "Now, here's what Raven and I figured out:" Michael said. "Jack died from strychnine poisoning, and the poison was placed in his drink, not his crêpe." Evidence gained: • Untouched Laundry • Missing MATI The moment after Michael said that, the loudspeakers crackled on. "Alright everybody!" Evan winced in pain as Potatokuma's staticky voice was broadcast into the Dining Hall. "It's time for the Class Trial!" ''End of Chapter One If you have theories on who the killer is, feel free to comment below! Thank you for reading! This story was originally featured on Wattpad. Please check it out there as well! https://www.wattpad.com/444474817-desperation-danganronpa-spinoff-story-trying-to Category:Blog posts